Gas turbine engines generally incorporate a fan case within which a fan rotates. Various components may be attached to a distal surface of the fan case. Such components may include ducts for directing the flow of hot gases, from a compressor section of the gas turbine engine for example. Composite fan cases may have temperature restrictions for components anchored to the fan case.